


Pieces

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied Pregnancy, Implied Relationships, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Tunnel Snakes, implied loss of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Maxson has seen what love can do to a person. Something he vows never to do himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWeirdDane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/gifts), [L_Greene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Greene/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fallout, Bethesda does. 
> 
> this originally was supposed to be a Maxson/MacCready/Sole fic but I just went with the flow and it ended up not being that way.

Arthur Maxson had tried to forget him. The Mayor of Little Lamplight, well versed in the fine art of cussing and violence that the Capitol Wasteland had to offer. How the boy cussed and acted tough in front of the Brotherhood Scouting Party that had accompanied the last Maxson after the Lone Wanderer’s death. When, in reality, he was just a boy. A boy trying to make life in the Wates a little less miserable.

 Lone was another person who loved the Wastelanders even when they didn’t love her back. It had bittered him. The death of someone so pure, so honest to a fault. He tried to forget the face of her companion, the Tunnel Snake, when Sarah had returned with only a few holotapes. The man who had taught him how to use a switchblade sobbed into Sarah’s Power Armor until she took pity on him. The news that they had lost more than the Wanderer that day killed the light in the man’s eyes.  Arthur tried his best for the remaining Vault Dweller. Tried to prove he would be alright out there on his own.

 _“She’d want me to take care of ya, Tiny.”_ Arthur tried not to smile at the nickname he’d shared with her. _“Now come on, run through em again.”_

And then he was gone.

All of the nights he’d snuck out to stare at the Jefferson Memorial as if he would see his lover return stopped.  Arthur took up the duty as long as he could while he remained in the Capitol.

It gave him another reason to hate super mutants.

All of the memories the young Elder had tried to push away resurfaced when the Sole Survivor, his Knight, brought the older, more battle worn Mayor MacCready onto the Prydwen.

He knew the former mayor wouldn’t recognize him but a part of him hoped he would as he stood tense beside the Knight.  His latest weapon of choice, Arthur noted, was a very heavily modded sniper rifle he’d seen Sole use to train Scribes.

Resentment burned in his throat as Sole interlocked their fingers while Danse reported their mission update. The Mayor had taken another thing from him. He had started pursuing Sole shortly before she left on her last mission. Something he’d never thought he’d be able to do after his stay in Little Lamplight.  Arthur could still feel both of their lips on his. The man in front of him had been his first kiss and the woman beside him had been his first time.  Now they both had pieces of him and he had nothing to but pain to show for it.

“You’re Dismissed, Paladin.” Arthur’s voice was gruff, tired from the strain of the Commonwealth. “Knight, stay. I have questions for you and your guest.”

When Danse left, MacCready stood before him in awe.

“Arthur?” He smiled, not caring for once that his damaged teeth were on display. “I can’t fu- freaking believe it’s you.”

Arthur frowned stayed in place until MacCready’s confidence and smile faded away.

He turned to Sole, “Normally, the Brotherhood looks down upon relationships with civilians Knight.”  He pointedly ignored MacCready’s indignant huff, “Unless they have the blessing of an Elder.” Arthur’s gaze landed on Sole’s hand that rested over her stomach protectively.  The Elder swallowed thickly as MacCready returned to her side and wrapped a protective arm around her. Pain surged through his chest at the sight. He could’ve sworn in that moment they looked like the couple from his childhood.  He cleared his throat and stepped away, “Should you run into any trouble with your fellow soldiers, tell them that I approve.”  He turned away to look out the massive windows at the scorched earth of the Commnwealth. “Dismissed.”

“Arthur…” The couple surprised each other by saying his name at the same time.

“I said,” He growled, “You’re Dismissed Knight.”

* * *

 

When he returned to the safety of his room that night, Arthur pulled a small trunk from underneath his bed. He ran his fingers over the dust covered and worn lid with his hand before he opened it.  He pulled the leather jacket out first and set it on his made bed before pulling out the tiny 101 jumpsuit that lay underneath. Further down, he pulled out the rare commodity of four photographs and smiled sadly at the sight of them. His scouting party in Little Lamplight with MacCready and Lucy, the Lone Wanderer and the Tunnel Snake embracing while Elder Lyons officiated their wedding, him with said Tunnel Snake shortly before his passing, and a group shot of him with Lyon’s pride and the couple before they fixed the Purifier. 

Arthur swallowed down his dread as he thumbed the photos. He stared at the spare clothing of the people who he considered his parents and cried.


End file.
